


Закрой глаза и думай об Ангеле

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Mental disorder studies, Sex, dub-con, visuals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корбуло изучает "чёрную ярость" опытным путём и достигает интересного эффекта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза и думай об Ангеле

— Что ты видишь? — спрашивает меня Корбуло, и я усилием воли заставляю себя подняться над водами тёмного океана, чтобы ответить на его вопрос.  
Тьма обступает меня со всех сторон, она пахнет болью и кровью, из неё доносятся голоса, которые затихли многие столетия назад. Но я принуждаю себя сконцентрироваться на происходящем в реальности. Это непросто, но в конце концов я достигаю успеха.  
— Я вижу тебя, брат Корбуло, — произношу я и констатирую дополнительный факт: — Ты одет не для битвы.  
Это так. Вместо силовой брони со священными символами нашего Ордена Корбуло облачён в светлую тунику. Это не сулит мне ничего хорошего — едва ли меня пробудили, чтобы вести в бой воинов Роты Смерти.  
Корбуло лёгким кивком подтверждает мою догадку.  
— Мне вновь нужна твоя помощь, брат.  
Это означает, что ему нужен объект для экспериментов. На эту роль я гожусь как никто другой — в отличие от прочих безумцев, я способен к ведению осмысленного диалога.  
Более или менее.  
Корбуло занят поисками спасения от генетического проклятия нашего Ордена — поисками столь же долгими, сколь бесплодными. Его цель, несомненно, благородна, но его методы многие нашли бы бесчеловечными. Что же до меня, то я нахожу их рациональными — в те моменты, когда способен делать умозаключения.  
Я затрудняюсь определить свои чувства к Корбуло. В первую очередь в этом мне препятствует необходимость удерживать своё сознание от падения в бездну усилием воли — это мало способствует анализу. И всё же я прихожу к выводу о неоднозначности своего отношения к нему. Каждая минута, когда я не убиваю врагов Императора, причиняет мне страдания, а Корбуло умеет умножать их как никто другой. Однако разделить его служение великой цели — мой долг и великая честь для меня.  
— Я готов, — отвечаю я.   
Это формальное согласие. Моё участие в экспериментах всегда добровольно. Я могу отказаться.  
Или нет.  
Корбуло ведёт меня прочь из мрачного склепа — вниз по каменным ступеням, в ещё более мрачные места, туда, где толстые стены заглушают крики и лязг цепей. Тьма вновь пытается захлестнуть мой разум, из глубин этого океана отчаяния поднимаются картины прошлого. Чужого прошлого. Я концентрируюсь на этой мысли и вновь удерживаюсь на плаву, хотя боевые кличи предателей и грохот выстрелов не дают мне расслышать, что говорит Корбуло.  
А он, конечно, говорит, пребывая в уверенности, что звук его голоса даст мне опору и поможет сосредоточиться на реальности. Отчасти это действует, но лишь отчасти: я слышу голос, но не разбираю слов.  
Я думаю, что он рассказывает о тех извилистых путях исследований, которые привели его к необходимости провести сегодняшний эксперимент. Обычно так и бывает. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько раз это уже случалось, но моё восприятие времени сильно искажено. Вдобавок воспоминания угрожают вновь затянуть меня в пучины тёмного океана, чьи волны продолжают шуметь на краю сознания. Я оставляю бессмысленные попытки. Это знание не принесёт мне покоя.  
Покоя мне не принесёт ничего, кроме смерти, да и насчёт неё я не вполне уверен.  
Наш путь заканчивается в полутёмном склепе с низким сводчатым потолком. Здесь нет ни знамён, ни каких-то других украшений. В центре помещения возвышается единственный предмет обстановки — массивная гранитная плита с вбитыми в толщу камня цепями, кандалами и полосами металла. Всё это служит единственной цели — зафиксировать прикованное к плите тело и не дать ему вырваться.  
Никто не назовёт эту меру приятной, однако она разумна. Если в припадке «ярости» мне удастся вырваться, то я могу причинить вред себе и окружающим.  
С неожиданной ясностью я понимаю, что Корбуло выжидательно смотрит на меня. Возможно, он задал вопрос, которого я не слышал. Выражение его лица, так похожего на то, что я вижу в самых страшных припадках безумия, неопределённо. Мне чудится в нём нечто вроде сомнения.  
— Брат, ты слышишь меня? — спрашивает он, в голосе звучит беспокойство.  
Я киваю. Теперь да.  
— Тебе нужно будет раздеться ниже пояса, — терпеливо повторяет Корбуло.  
Я вновь соглашаюсь, хотя не помню, чтобы раньше мне приходилось раздеваться. Пальцы, сведённые судорогой, легче рвут ткань, чем справляются с немногочисленными застёжками, поэтому Корбуло помогает мне разоблачиться. В его заботе есть нечто невероятно трогательное.  
Было бы проще, если бы в такие моменты он был чуть меньше похож на Ангела.  
На моих запястьях и щиколотках с глухим лязгом смыкаются кандалы, тело оплетают толстые цепи. Коленопреклонённый, я прикован к гранитной плите в позе, равно подходящей и для жаркой молитвы, и для изнасилования. Хотя близящийся приступ безумия не дал мне разобрать всех подробностей, намерения Корбуло весьма прозрачны.  
— Видения, которые посетили брата Карлаена во время соития, представляют большой интерес, — заканчивает он свои объяснения, в последний раз проверяя надёжность моих оков. — Однако он мало что мог вспомнить, и беспокойство за его рассудок не позволило мне продолжить расспросы. Я надеюсь, наш опыт будет более продуктивен.  
Что ж, в этом есть определённый смысл.  
Я сомневаюсь, что в своём нынешнем состоянии могу вызвать у Корбуло какое-то желание. Вероятно, его ведёт чувство долга.  
Как, впрочем, и меня.  
— Ты готов? — спрашивает он, и это мой последний шанс отказаться или хотя бы отсрочить испытание. Корбуло никогда не начнёт без моего согласия.  
Поэтому я не колеблюсь.  
— Начинай.  
Сильные руки сжимают мои обнажённые ягодицы.  
— Попробуй слегка ослабить контроль, чтобы дать волю своим видениям, — говорит Корбуло, нежно массируя пальцами мой анус. — Посмотрим, куда приведут тебя эти ощущения.  
Это подобие прелюдии сбивает меня с толку. Я ожидал не этого.  
А, собственно, чего?  
Волны тёмного океана вновь захлёстывают мой разум. Я пытаюсь удержаться на поверхности, но это тем сложнее, чем больше растёт возбуждение, которым тело отвечает на прикосновения Корбуло. С моих губ срывается яростный крик. Сознание разделяется — я лежу, прикованный цепями, в подземельях крепости-монастыря, и одновременно сражаюсь с предателями на Терре.  
…Тело сводит судорогой, цепи натягиваются, когда я пытаюсь вырваться из оков.  
…Орды отвратительных демонов с рогами и клыками лезут на меня со всех сторон, и я прореживаю их широкими ударами.  
…Проникновение так болезненно, что граничит с насилием — словно меня сажают на раскалённый кол.  
…Я отбрасываю в сторону последнее отродье хаоса и стряхиваю с меча капли пузырящейся крови. Огромный даже для моих рук клинок ярко-красного цвета.  
…Туго натянутые цепи звенят на грани слышимости и врезаются в тело, пока я скребу пальцами по грубо обтёсанному граниту, ломая и сдирая ногти. Я выгибаюсь и кричу от боли, но тут член Корбуло словно задевает какую-то струну, скрытую внутри моего тела — и боль становится сладостной, как…  
…Я стою на борту «Мстительного Духа» и смотрю в лицо своего брата, которого должен убить.  
…Я лежу ничком на горячем камне, волны боли, смешанной с экстазом, пронзают моё тело, и вместо крика из груди исторгается только хриплое рычание.  
Движения Корбуло становятся быстрее и короче, я сбиваюсь с дыхания, не в силах бороться дальше. Тёмная волна поднимается из глубин памяти, не принадлежащей мне, и накрывает меня с головой.  
 _…Я стою на балконе и смотрю на зелёный мир, простирающийся внизу, насколько хватает глаз. Он совершенно не похож ни на Ваал Секундус, ни тем более на Терру, но парадоксальным образом он мне нравится. Я думаю, что как-то так и должен выглядеть мир людей, живущих в покое и гармонии с природой своей планеты. Налетевший сбоку порыв ветра треплет волосы и ерошит перья на моих крыльях._  
Я чувствую присутствие брата у себя за спиной и слышу шаги, которые он наверняка считает бесшумными, а себя — очень незаметным. Разочаровать его было бы жестоко. Я продолжаю смотреть вперёд и не удивляюсь, когда он походит вплотную и закрывает мне глаза ладонями.  
— Угадай, кто?  
— Хорус, перестань, — прошу я.  
Брат усмехается мне в ухо.  
— Боишься, что помну твои пёрышки?  
— Боюсь, кто-нибудь увидит, что сын Императора Человечества ведёт себя, как малое дитя.  
Он смеётся. Я оборачиваюсь и пытаюсь изобразить строгий взгляд, который так хорошо даётся Робауту. Ничего не получается.  
— Здесь никого нет, — поясняет Хорус. — И никто нам не помешает.  
Я собираюсь возразить, что это не продлится долго, но вместо этого обнимаю брата и целую его, так как всё остальное, что я хочу сейчас сказать, не поддаётся описанию на высоком готике.  
Хорус подхватывает меня на руки и уносит с балкона. Мы устраиваемся на мягком ковре у погасшего камина. Я обнимаю брата руками и крыльями, стараясь крепче прижать его к себе, чтобы почувствовать всего, целиком...  
Видение обрывается. Я тону в тёмном океане, захлёбываясь кровью.  
Нет.  
Я сражаюсь на стенах Дворца, и предатели гибнут под ударами моего клинка.  
Нет.  
Усилием воли я заставляю себя вспомнить, кто я такой.  
Я — Лемартес, капеллан Кровавых Ангелов, и я не сдамся.  
Я заставляю себя перестать тонуть в тёмных водах и всплыть к поверхности. И мне это удаётся.  
Я снова прикован в тёмном склепе, кандалы болезненно врезаются в расцарапанную кожу. Всё тело болит, словно меня долго били. Во рту ощущается отчётливый привкус крови, нижняя губа, насквозь прокушенная клыками, онемела. Мои руки в крови, пальцы, с которых содраны ногти, не слушаются.  
Я не удивлён. Это естественный результат произошедшего, и незначительные повреждения заживут ещё до того, как я вернусь в свой склеп и буду опять погружён в стазис — до тех пор, пока не придёт время битвы, или пока необходимость очередного эксперимента не вынудит Корбуло снова пробудить меня ото сна.  
— Брат, — обращается ко мне голос Ангела, — ты слышишь меня?  
Но это не Ангел, напоминаю я себе. Меня зовёт Корбуло, который, несмотря на удивительное сходство, всё-таки не Сангвиний.  
— Да, — отвечаю я. — Да, Корубло, я слышу. Я в склепе, в оковах.  
— Хорошо, — я слышу в его голосе улыбку, и мне вновь приходится напоминать себе, что это — не Ангел.  
Но почему тогда голос, что я слышу теперь, и голос Ангела в моих видениях неотличимы?  
Корбуло освобождает меня от цепей. Мне сложно смотреть ему в лицо, и дело вовсе не в его сходстве с нашим генетическим отцом. В глазах Корбуло вся гамма чувств от сожалений до стыда. Несомненно, он думает, что причинил мне боль.  
Но боль — ничто в сравнении с тем, что мне пришлось узреть и что я теперь не могу истолковать.  
Что это было — бред, видение или истинные события, которые запечатлены в моей генетической памяти так же, как бои на Терре и смерть Сангвиния?  
Я не могу найти ответа на этот вопрос. Одно предположение кажется немыслимее другого. Напряжённые размышления заставляют меня вновь ослабить контроль, и я рискую соскользнуть в новый приступ «ярости». И то, что я могу увидеть там, пугает меня.  
Корбуло заботливо стирает кровь с моей щеки. Я знаю, что сейчас он задаст главный вопрос.  
И, кажется, я впервые не скажу ему правды.


End file.
